Brotherly Love
by Lady Malady
Summary: When Germany decides to invite England's brothers to the meetings, nothing gets accomplished, while the Kirkland family secrets are revealed, drenched in anger and tears. Will the brothers ever remember the true meaning of family?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Germany decides to invite England's brothers to the meetings? Their progress is even slower, and the Kirkland family secrets are revealed, painted in anger and tears. In times like these, will they ever remember the true meaning of family?

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, but the story plot does.

(A/N: Hello readers! Ergf . . . I'm so new to this. This is my first story, so reviewers please be gentle, but constructive criticism is always welcome.

I'm open for suggestions and requests too!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

England was more than upset.

He was more than his usual grumpy self. Right now, he was angry. _Extremely _angry. And it was all that Germans fault. _And_ the American! It was always had to be the American too!

He was standing up out of his seat and was now glaring very dangerously at the German at the end of the table. As if prepared for this kind of reaction, he completely ignored it. Finding it the best way to deal with the issue he was setting himself up for. For some reason, Germany had sensed it was a sensitive topic for the island. Probably some dominance issue. Since he was supposed to be the only representative of the United Kingdom, he must not want his brothers intruding. He kept his eyes averted from England's' and down at his papers, suddenly deciding they were very interesting. The whole room was quiet for once as England continued to glare at Germany, though, they didn't know why. It shouldn't be that big of a deal to get England worked up over.

Though, England was still **very** angry, he surrendered, and slumped down in his fancy chair looking very depressed.

_ 'How could that bloody bastard invite my brothers to the meetings?'_ England thought. Now, he wasn't so angry, but for once, it wasn't a good thing. He felt a bad combination of emotions starting to overwhelm him. The biggest was fear. He was fearing allot of things, but most importantly, he was afraid of embarrassment. His brothers would surely torture and tease him constantly. Which is mush worse that Frances' insults, because they really meant it, and they were family! There was worry, sadness, panic, and anxiety, but they were there the same reason fear was.

England buried his head into one hand and leaned against the table. In complete misery for a few seconds. _"Wait a bloody minute, I'm the representative of Great Britain and the United Kingdom! I should be able to handle them! I'm England For Gods' sake, I can handle anything!"_ He tried to give himself a pep talk, but failed miserably.

He was brought out of his failed pep talk, with a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He looked at the hand, then at the owner.

It was France.

_ "_Don't worry Angleterre~" he soothed. "Your brothers have probably matured since you were kids, non?" For once England didn't snap back with a hateful insult. He just nodded, and straitened himself up to look more respectable, and conceal his concerns. Only France knew why he was so scared of his brothers arrival. They knew each other as kids, and he would often find England by himself crying about his brothers, or suffered injury from them.

America picked up on the strange behavior of France and England actually acted civil to each other. Not knowing how to react, he did the only thing he thought acceptable at the moment. Blurt out his thoughts, and pretend it never happened.

"England," he started. "I'm so excited to see what your brothers look like, yo! I don't even remember what the one that used to take care of me sometimes. What was his name? Sc . . . Skorty? . . . Skree-"

"Scotland."

"Yea! That guy! Thanks Iggy! I couldn't even remember his name!"

"Are they nice?" China piped up. "Or are they just like You?"

"Well, they're . . . Wait a tick, are you suggesting I'm not a nice person!" England yelled, slamming his hand against the table, slowly returning to his normal self. At this Italy spoke up.

"No! That's not what he meant! Your a really nice person! Just a little scary . . ."

"Honhonhonhon, if you want to see scary, let big brother show you!" France yelled out. And so, the meeting was now back to normal: extremely off topic. But England wasn't irritated this time, Germany was as always, but not England. He felt like he needed to get his mind off his problems.

**~XoXooXoX~**

As the countries dispersed to their various destinations, England decided to catch up to Germany, and maybe America after. To lecture him for not telling him about the letters.

"Hey, Germany." He called. "When exactly did you send the invitations out to my brothers?" England couldn't believe it. His heart was pounding! He guessed he was just hoping that he could have a few more days of peace before they arrived.

"Well, I actually sent them out a few days ago. I figured I would tell you right before they arrived." No. Of course they're coming tomorrow. England can never get a break, can he? _"Tomorrow? They're coming tomorrow? Bullocks, this is starting to sound like some cliche teenage drama . . ." _England thought. Then, of course, he got angry. "Why did you invite my brother in the first place! Especially without my consent!" Germany flinched a little. "Uhh . . . well, I do have to admit it was irresponsible of me to send them without telling you, but think of it this way. My brother is coming too."

_ "He's not like my brother's" _England thought, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"The Nordic countries are coming as well." What did that matter to England? Sighing in defeat, and seeing no reason to lecture America anymore, he turned and walked away, heading to his hotel room.

He stopped. "Inviting my brothers, heh." He laughed humorlessly. "Now the meetings will _really _never go anywhere." Then he continued walking.

**~XoXooXoX~**

After England had finished brewing his tea, he brought it to the bed and set it on the night table next to him. He didn't even know why he made it. He didn't feel like eating or drinking at the moment. He guessed the smell of it seemed to calm is nerves, even if it was only slightly. He sighed loudly, as he fell onto the overly fluffy, but very comfortable bed. A few feathers flew up, as he fell down.

England was a gentleman. He kept his private affairs to himself. His brothers were part of his private affairs. He was supposed to keep that stuff behind doors. that was part of the reason why he was so uneasy about his brothers coming, and showing themselves to everyone. He closed his eyes as his mid drifted into a memory not thought of for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! . . . Sasann!" Scotland shook England hard, rudely awakening him from his sleep. England awoke in a daze, confused to where he was or who was talking to him.<em>

_ "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you!" He answered pushing him very rough, and rolling him over five feet away, since he was sleeping in the field again. _

_ Now he was fully awake, and curious. This was a fairly nice greeting from his brother. Scotland smirked, "Wanna see something cool?" The eight year old was weary, but said yes almost immediately. Scotland smirk grew, "Maybe you aren't so bad, heh heh. Come with me." He stood up and walked away, England gained his composure as soon as possible, and scurried after his brother. _

_ After awhile of walking, England was getting very tired. Why haven't they reached their destination yet? _

_ "Brother, when are we going to get there?" Scotland flinched at the word 'brother'. _

_ "We are going to meet up with Chuimrigh and Éire" He said in an almost to nice tone. England didn't let it bother him though._

_ Finally, they found the other two. They called and wave to each other in very friendly manor. It was like families should greet each other. England was elated! It seemed his brothers had finally accepted him! After the warm greeting was done, they circled around England, with smug looks on their faces, which England didn't pick up on. "Ready to see that special something?" England nodded excitedly. "It's right over there." Scotland pointed in the direction of a very small well. It was short enough for small children to accidently fall into. Near the well was a football. England forgot about his suspicions when he saw it. Football was his favorite sport!_

_ "Wanna' play?" Wales asked. England couldn't say yes fast enough. _

_ For a half an hour, all way well. Four siblings playing football together until . . ._

_SMACK_

_ Scotland "accidently" kicked the ball into England's face. As he removed the ball from his face, tears started to form. But when he heard laughter, that terrible temper of his came into play._

_ "What was that for you idiot!" He screamed. They all went quiet._

_ "What did you say?" Scotland gritted through his teeth as he got uncomfortably close to his younger brother's face. _

_ Like a child, he did the only thing he could think of doing when he had nothing else to say back._

_ "Mum likes me better . . ." He said randomly. Scotland's face went pale. England hit a sensitive spot. He could swear he saw tears in his eyes, but felt no pity for him._

_Ha started laughing. It was a crazed humorless laugh that scarred him._

_ "You . . . You actually think she loves you? She doesn't give a damn about you! You should hear the type of things she says, she _prays_ that you'll grow up fast and leave her the hell alone for good!" his voice was rising._

_ "No she doesn't!"_

_ "Yes she does!" He was screaming now, but now he whispered. "So enjoy all that 'love' now, because once your older, no one will ever love an ugly little brat like you." With that he mercilessly pushed him into the well. England heard his there two siblings yell for him not to do it. They argued with Scotland for a bit, but must've gotten bored and left._

_ When England hit the bottom of the well, the water broke his fall. There wasn't much in it though, but it was cold. England screamed angrily for at least an hour, but gave eventually gave up. At first England thought some one would come, but after a while he thought, why would they? After all, no one cared for him, And they'd probably be too absorbed in his sister._

_ He sat there and he cried. He cried because he had a chance to be friends with his brothers yet he managed to screw it all up, and there was no bathroom in the well._

_ "Hey! Is someone down there?" Someone yelled. England looked up to see a young boy, older than him, with wavy blonde hair. " . . . Bonjour? Do you need help mon ami?"_

_ "No!" He yelled in a very child-like manor. "I can do it myself!" England heard him chuckle a little._

_ "Hold on, I'll get a ladder or something. What's your name?"_

_ " . . . England"_

_ "Bonjour, Angleterre! My name's France!"_

* * *

><p>(AN: ERGF. I never like my work! What's wrong with me? I'll never reach my goal of 25 reviews! I know it's bad, but I worked on this for a LONG time, so I'm gonna post it! It'll get better though, so bare with me! (I thought it was too short at first, so I gave you guys a bonus flashback) I said this before, but this was allot of trouble to put up . . . just . . . putting it out there. I hope this was a very strong beginning! First impressions are everything. I like suggestions, and requests so fire away!

I love reviews *hint hint*)

Gaelic:

Chuimrigh - Wales

Éire - Ireland

Sasann - England

French:

Bonjour - hello

Angleterre - England


	2. Chapter 2

Congratulations to **Nikitwazny, **for being my first review ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

So today was the day.

England had warned Germany about his brothers, but he still was not fully prepared for their arrival. Though, he did like the way England and France acted nice to each other, and that was a result of him inviting them. Maby England was just was exaggerating. Germany had just finished assigning everyones next to their family members or friends. So they'd feel more comfortable. That's the least he could do is make them feel comfortable when he tells them . . .

**XoXooXoX**

So far, not many people had arrived, some, but defiantly not everyone. But the most recognizable person was America, screaming across the room, trying to find his favorite Englishman.

"Yo, England! Dude, when do you think your brothers are gonna get here?" America yelled from across the room. England didn't even glance at him. _"Oh great, what did I do this time?" _He thought walking up to England without looking the least bit worried, England always found something to get mad at him about. He hit England roughly, yet friendly, on the back. "Hey, England didn't you hear me?" He drew back inwardly. What's going on with him? He suddenly turned to face him, "I'm not England." He smiled, but he looked quite irritated.

"Wah? Then-"

"Wales! How are you?" Wait, when did France get here? And how did he just appear behind America without him even knowing? Well for whatever reason it was, as soon as France appeared Wales' smile faded. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little angry at the moment." He stopped to glare at Alfred. He guessed it was just a fake smile before. "This hooligan, came up to me randomly, hit me(!), then mistook me for my stupid little brother!" He sighed, "Why does everybody do that?" America took note that 1)Wales is weak (or whinny) and 2) he hates being called England. But now that America could see him better, he did notice the difference. He was taller than England, and skinnier. His hair was softer and lighter. His face also didn't have the seemingly permanent scowl, and it even looked baby like. If it wasn't for the height difference, he would've guessed Wales was the younger brother.

"Speaking of which where is mon Angleterre?"

"I don't know dude, he's usually the first one here too."

Wales smiled. "The stupid prat probably got himself drunk again."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" America asked.

Wales shrugged. "I don't really care." And with that, he walked away to look for his assigned seat (yes, Germany gave them assigned seats, which America hated). "Wait, they are brothers, right?" America asked France.

"Yes. Blood, none the less."

"Then why-"

"Just drop it America."

* * *

><p><em>Sigh<em>. Sometimes Finland found it frustrating that Sweden scared everyone off. But when he did, he'd always feel bad, because it wasn't actually his fault. Then he would feel really bad when he realized he was the one thinking that.

He doesn't do it anymore though. But his mind always drifts back to the time when he did whenever they went someplace new. Now, it wasn't as if people weren't afraid of him in familiar places, no. It's just that Finland had the chance to make new friends now, but Sweden usually screwed it. _"Perekele! Damn it Finland! Bad thoughts, bad!" _Finland scolded himself. Sweden immediately picked up on his 'wife's' distress.

"Ar' y'u alr'ght?"

Finland blushed a little, even more ashamed. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you!" Sweden nodded, and looked forward again. No matter how much Swede would scare Finland, he knew he actually cared deeply for him. That's one of the reasons why Finland will never leave him. _(Happy) Sigh._

Maby if Finland smiled more, it would make up for Sweden . . . just being Sweden.

Just before the Nordic countries entered the meeting room, Finland spotted a shadow in a far-off corner. He stopped to try and see it better. _"Note to self: get contacts."_ As usual, if Finland started to fall behind from the group he'd start to feel a certain erie presence lurk behind him._ Sigh_. "Hey Sweden, you can go in without me. I'll be there in a minute."

Sweden didn't look convinced.

Finland looked over his shoulder and smile brightly at him. "Please? I promise I'll be fine, and what if there are no seats left?" Sweden blushed, nodded, then headed into the room._ "He's so cute." _Now he focused back on the shadow. It was a person, defiantly. Probably a country.

As he got closer, he could see it in more detail. It was a man, leaning against the wall and holding the weight of his head on one hand, while the other arm supports it. He looked very lost in thought. He wasn't even moving! His body was petite, and he wasn't very tall. His form looked professional, yet he had messy hair that visibly shot out.

Finland shook his head in desperation, and just took a wild guess. "England, is that you?"

England glanced up to see who was calling him. His mood lightened slightly.

"Oh, hello Finland. I hope your journey here was enjoyable?"

"Yea it was." He said answered fast. It wasn't very important, and he didn't need small talk right now. "So what are you dong out here?" He asked "Don't you want to go to the meeting now? It's about to start."

" . . . " Finland tilted his head and smiled warmly. He thought he sensed something was bothering him. Even he's heard rumors of England always being the first to arrive and the last to go. Maby it was . . .

"It's your brothers right?"

"Yea, I . . . wait, how did you know?"

"Uhh, I-I don't know! M-maby I'm psychic! Hahahaha . . . . " Finland stuttered nervously. England did think it was strange that he was getting so nervous, but didn't push the subject. He didn't see the point.

"Anyway, if your scared I'll sit next to you."

"Me? England! Afraid of his own brothers! How preposterous! . . . But I think Germany gave us assigned seats anyway."

"So? A little rule breaking never hurt." England laughed at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I never pictured you as a rule breaker." He smiled, playfully punching him (softly) in the arm. "Not caring about being all naughty, I never knew that about you." Finland laughed too.

"There's allot of things you don't know a bout me."

"Excuse m-"

"Come on, let's go!"

* * *

><p>(AN: I wanted to write so much more, but it's after midnight, and I have to wake up early tomorrow.

I like how this chapter came out (Surprisingly)! Thank you, to all who read this, faved this, and/or subscribed. I'll try not to disappoint you, I will!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! There's going to be allot of dialogue in this one. I hope you enjoy my attempt at comedy, and extreme sibling rivalry. I should really stick to angst. After the next couple chapters, things are going to start getting pretty serious.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the OC's and the story plot.

Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Finland and England entered the room, but as expected, were denied their request to sit next to each other. They were given some time to socialize with new countries before the meeting though, but the other Nordics pulled Finland away from him.

Now alone, England glanced over the entire room. So far, so good. No brothers. Except Wales, who was quietly sitting in his seat alone, looking over some papers._ "What type of papers did he bring? He doesn't write anything himself. I do!"_ England set his stuff down by his chair, one seat away from Wales. England kept a serious face on, not once looking over at Wales, but he felt his eyes watching him. He began taking out his business papers, still not sitting down.

"Wales." He said simply.

" . . . England."

" . . . "

"D-do you know when Scotland and the Irelands are coming?" he asked. Trying to make small talk England guessed.

"No." He answered coldly.

"Alright then . . ." The conversation died from there thankfully, but England didn't get that much peace as he started to smell a burning cigarette.

"_There he is . . ."_ And soon enough, Scotland bursted in, fashionably late as usual.

"Put out the cigarette, please." Someone asked, which was replied with a short, "I will." The smell started getting stronger, and England did nothing but put down his papers and wait for-

"There's the bastard!" Scotland called _very_ loudly, putting England in a choke hold. Being very nonchalant, he put out the end of his cigarette onto England's neck. This was like a hello. Sure they were in a very weird position, but at least no body saw the cigarette. It hurt England allot, but he made no sound of discomfort. Scotland laughed when it was burnt out and let it fall into Arthur's shirt.

"I'm impressed." He whispered into his ear, releasing him from the choke hold. "You've gotten stronger. Don't take it out." He said just before England reached for it.

"Yo, England! I've been looking for you all morning bro!" America pushed through the crowd to get to him. He gaped in awe unnecessarily at Scotland. "So this must be you brother."

"I'm his brother too! No matter how much I don't like it!" Wales tried to enter the conversation, but failed.

Scotland nodded and ruffled England's hair roughly, he knew he hated it, and then turned his attention towards America. "Now don't tell me this is America!" He said looking at him fully. Scotland was slightly shorter than him.

"Yup! That's me! The best hero of-"

"So your that former colony England used to bitch about? Well congrats to you for having the balls to leave his sorry ass!" It was just like Scotland to bring up a sensitive topic like that. He didn't even notice America shifting awkwardly as he patted him on the back proudly. As for England, well he didn't give a shit about how he felt. England thought he probably said it to bother him. Which it did.

"_Passive aggressive, git."_

"For one thing, I don't blame you," he whispered into his ear. "No one can take his shit for that long." Even though America didn't like how he brought up the American revolution, he honestly thought he was joking around. "I know! He can get really annoying can't he?"

"W-what? America, I thought -"

"That's me boy!" Scotland said punching him in the arm. "I'm glad England didn't rub off on ya' to bad!"

"_Him_? Rub off on _me_? No way man, I'm way to awesome!"

"Excuse me? I beg to differ!" Prussia screamed right into his brothers ear. "Everyone here knows I'm the most awesome!"

"Sorry, dude, I forgot! I'm supposed to be the HERO! . . . But you have to admit I'm pretty awesome too."

"Hey, you wanna come over here and say that to my face?" America and Scotland had left England by now, with Wales trailing behind. Probably off to go and socialize.

While they were having a great time, England sat by himself and sulked. He was terribly sad that America would turn on him after five minutes of Scotland's presence. Five minutes! But he was mostly mad at Scotland. He knew! He knew it was a very sensitive topic! But no, he had to shove his bloody past, the shitty part (!), in his face once again. And then to get America to agree with him? Absolutely diabolical.

England stared at his reflection in the table. "Am I _really_ annoying?" he whispered.

"Yes, of course you are."

"France? When the bloody hell did you get here?"

"But that's what I love about you."

"You better not love me at all!"

"_Ohonhonhon_, but I can't deny these feeling, Angleterre~"

"STOP IT, FROG!"

"Relax, I'm just playing with you!" He said laughing at him. "Hey, don't laugh at me! Don't you think I've had enough of that?" France did think England's brothers were jerks to him, and maby he should give him a break. But it was so funny when he got angry! He'd get all red and start to scream, just like a baby. Which France thought was just to adorable. "I can't help it when you have such a funny face, silly Englishman." England frowned. "France, I thought you would understand . . ." Oh. He was serious.

"Ehh, Angleterre, I'm sorry." He apologized before he got teary eyed. He should have known England would get all depressed-like. When England didn't answer , he felt even more apologetic. But France rarely apologized openly, he was very stubborn, so instead he leaned over and hugged him, silently apologizing again. He didn't hug back, and he didn't pull away. That was _way_ more than just accepting a hug to France. He barley lets him come within ten inches of him, unless they were fighting. This must mean he was desperate for a hug.

"Tell me what's wrong Angleterre~" He whispered into his ear. Even though he knew very well what was wrong, he decided talking it out would make him feel better.

"He sa-"

"Hey, Scottie! Look at this! Our brother's a fag!" England and France both look up to see S. Ireland pointing in their direction. _"I forgot he was coming too!"_ England couldn't push France away fast enough. _"Damn it, Ireland" _France cursed.

Scotland soon stood beside S. Ireland and laughed. "Heh, are ye' that desperate for some attention that'd you'd go to the Frenchie? No _offense_ France." He said a little bitter at towards the end.

"None taken (?)."

"Hey, France, can I tal-"

"Alright, introduction is over! Please find your way back to your assigned seats!" Germany yelled, getting everyones attention and interrupting Scotland.

"Okay, now that everyone's at their seats, let's take attendance." There were murmurs of agreement.

"Excuse me. Before you begin, may I ask a question?" England asked. Scotland, Ireland and Wales all groaned loudly, but England chose to ignore it.

"Sure, fire away."

"Why are _all_ the countries here?" He asked a bit irritated. "I believe you told me only the nordic countries are coming."

"**I believe all the countries blah, blah, blah, bitch, bitch, moan."** Scotland mimicked England behind his back, which he also ignored. It was hard to ignore the laughter though.

"_Now is the perfect time, tell them now!"_ Germany thought. He started sweating and getting visibly nervous. _"Damn it! You are Dummkopf, Germany! A Stupid dummkopf! Why can't you just tell them that -"_

"Germany?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh, yes. I'm sorry I must've made a mistake."

"That's sort of a big mistake, don't you think?"

"Just drop you, asshole! Must you always make people feel as stupid as you are?" Scotland asked.

"I-I'm not stupid you, wanker! That was a very intelligent question!"

"Intelligent to a hobo." S. Ireland joined in.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" England was definitely making a fool out of himself. He knew it. Especially with how calm his brothers were acting compared to him. And the embarrassment made him even angrier.

"'Cause your too dumb to understand!" Wales decided to join in too.

"Shut up! Your all bloody wankers!" Surprisingly, they stopped with the insults. Though, he heard them high five each other behind his back. England shrank in his seat, clearly embarrassed.

Well, that problem seemed to work itself out. Germany was quite pleased. "Alright now back to taking attendance . . .America? Hungary? Brazil? . . . " he went down the very long list.

"Southern Ireland?"

"Here, but you can just call me Ireland. Since technically, my sister belongs to England, and the rest of Ireland is me. So that makes me just Ireland." England seemed to want to say something after he said that, but never did.

"Okay so . . . Northern Ireland? . . .Northern Ireland?"

"Where is she?" England whispered to his brothers.

"Shut the hell up." They answered. He shrank into his seat even more.

" . . . But guys, where is she?" Wales asked.

"She said she'd be late." Ireland said to both Germany, and Wales. _"Why did they answer Wales?"_ England thought.

Germany did not look pleased." Do . . . do you want to give her a call and tell her to come as fast as possible?"

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine. It's not that important is it?"

"_Now! Now is the perfect time to tell them, Germany!"_He thought, getting nervous again.

"No, it's fine." _"Damn it!"_

After Germany had finished taking attendance, the meeting began! _"So far, so good . . ."_ Germany thought, continuing to lecture them about business, the economy, international affairs, etc. When he talking about how to keep yourself out of war, Scotland decided to just throw his feet on the table like it was a normal thing.

" . . . " Germany stopped what he was doing to stare at Scotland with such a look of shock on his face. He didn't even look at him. England gave no motion to stop him either (!), even though he looked quite embarrassed.

" . . . Can you please remove your feet from the ta-"

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked randomly, looking over to England.

"T-that's none of your bloody business!" He replied, looking very shaken. He slapped Scotland's feet off the table, which earned an 'ow' from Scotland. "Why would you ask such a question anyway?"

He decided not humiliate England for the fact that he slapped him. He wanted to do it just for fun.

"Well, I dunno. " He reasoned. "It's just the fact that your always calling me a wanker, when I can actually get a woman to do it for me." All the countries started to stare, getting pretty entertained by brothers bickering. "Or a _man_ in your case . . ." Scotland added for good measure, which got a few laughs.

"By the way, my fellow countries, wanker is a verb. To wank is to masturbate, and a wanker is one who masturbates." He said standing up.

"_**Ewww! That's what it means?"**_

"_**Gross, he calls everyone that!"**_

"_**I guess he knows from experience, huh?" **_

"_**That sounds kinda hot . . ." **_The countries whispered loudly among themselves and laughed. Scotland laughed too. Loving the humiliation he caused.

"I-it means a show off too, damn it!" England said also standing.

"_**I doubt you were using that definition."**_

"_**Like, totally, right?"** _More comments came, and now the meeting was totally off track. Not that many people cared, other than Germany. They thought the meeting was getting boring anyway.

"England, your such a weirdo!" Ireland yelled.

"Yea, right?" Wales called back. Than he looked at England and pointed. "England touches himself! England touches himself! England touches himself!" More laughter, all at England. Even the side conversations had stopped and directed themselves at him.

"Shut it, Wales!" He shouted.

"'Cause no one will do it for him!"

"You got that right, he's way to ugly!" Scotland yelled, continuing to laugh at him.

"S-s-shut up!" He yelled back weakly. He was **all **red now, and starting to get teary eyed. It took all of his power not to let one tear fall. He couldn't let Scotland have anymore reason to humiliate him. He looked through the crowd desperately for support. Finland was **not **laughing thank God. He was trying to get the countries around him to stop laughing. But he was fairly far away and would never hear him with all the yelling. He couldn't find France, though he was probably doing the same as Finland, but he did see . . .

America.

Laughing, just like the rest. Now that hurt. Especially since he was supposed to be the hero and all! Why couldn't he be England's hero now!

His lip started to quiver as one single tear fell. No one missed it.

"Oh look at that, Scotland!" Wales shouted.

"Aye! The wee baby can't take a little joke, can he?" He laughed. "This reminds me of the time when he was a teenager, still afraid to use the toilet! We found him curled up in a ball, crying on the bathroom floor!" The laughter was **so** loud now. They were completely off topic, and . . . and did anyone hear Germany screaming in the back round?

Suddenly, the huge main door to the meeting room slammed open. The talking stopped as the lights flicked, and booming thunder sounded after. A girl was standing at the door, she was completely soaked. She had long orange hair that was currently hung over her face, and a green dress that clung to her body tightly.

She slowly lifted up some of her hair to reveal one very bright green eye. She looked around the room, checking if she was in the right place. After realizing she was, she lifted up all the hair from her face revealing the pretty face of a teenager with freckles and a pointy nose. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry!" She said waving to everyone. "I'm so sorry! I should've left with England, but there still was so much stuff to be done, so I took the later flight. Then there was this storm!" She said gesturing towards the window. No one even noticed it was pouring outside. "But, anyway, I'm here now sooo . . ." She made he way towards the empty seat next to England, but stopped before sitting down.

"Ummm . . . who's the leader guy here?"

"I am, and you are?" Germany asked.

"Yea well, I'm going to question your seating arrangements.'" She relied, completely ignoring his question. "I know these guys," she gestured to the Kirkland family. "and it is not a good idea to put them together." She leaned on the table to look at England's face. "My poor brother looks like he's about to have a nervous breakdown!" The teen stood up and looked around the table.

"You!" She said pointing to Sweden.

"Me?"

"Come here, and switch seats with Scotland!" Scotland protested, but was ignored. " . . . Bring your seating tag thingy! You too Scottie!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Germany yelled, but the girl didn't look the least bit fazed. "I'm Northern Ireland, duh." She went back to thinking about the seating arrangements.

"You! Sitting next to Scotland. I give you my permission to kick his ass if he gets out of hand."

"You don't have to tell me twice . . ." Finland said, giving Scotland a very out of character dirty look. She switched Ireland with America, but left Wales where he was. She knew he wouldn't bother England if the other brothers weren't around. He usually just played along with the torture.

As America sat down he greeted England with a, "Hey, dude! What's up?" But still red in the face, teary eyed England turned his head completely away from him. _"?"_

"Now see! Problem solved!"

* * *

><p>The meeting ended quite quickly after that. Especially with all the time they wasted. As the countries decided to retire to their bedrooms, even though they didn't have a choice because Germany had basically sent them to bed without dinner, Scotland decided to talk to France. If he caught him alone.<p>

"Hey, France . . . lemmie talk to you." He said looking around to see if anyone was listening. France nodded, and gave Scotland his full attention. "Stay away from England, got it?"

"What?" France asked very confused.

"What are you dum . . . " Took a deep breath trying to control his temper. He liked france, he didn't want to loose an ally. "You know what I mean."

"Why do you care if I get to close too England?" France wasn't even completely sure what he was talking about. Was it their fragile friendship finally strengthening? No, they'd been frienemies since forever. And Scotland probably thought this sudden strong friendship was just a fluke, and they'd hate each other the next day.

Was he talking _relationship_ wise? As in . . . _love_? He did catch him and England hugging earlier. But it was just a friendly comforting hug, nothing more. "_Ohonhonhon, though I wouldn't mind being with England." _

He must've gotten the wrong idea, but France didn't say anything. He wanted to see what Scotland wanted to say. _"Maby he doesn't want England getting hurt? Not that I would though . . ."_

"Just stay away from him, got it?"

"But why?"

" . . . " Scotland paused for a second to try and formulate a good answer. " . . . Well you make him happy, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

He smirked. "Then it's my job to mess it up." That's when he turned and walked away, to God knows where.

"Y-you bastard!" France called out to him. To think he thought he actually cared for England. No wonder England hated him.

"Hey, what are brothers for, right?"

* * *

><p>(AN: I didn't offend anyone (with the 'fag' thing) . . . There isn't going to be any real pairings (with a few exceptions, ex: Sufin). I want you guys to interpret it anyway you want to! Although, I try to make FrUK heavily implied.

It's midterm week, so I'm probably not going to update for a while (a week or so). Probably not though, since I just love to procrastinate. Wish me luck on my tests!

Reviews make me very happy, and update faster *hint hint* :3)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My ultimate goal is to reach 25 reviews, and beat my secret foe! So can I have your help? What about you guys in England? I don't know if I've said this before, but I have like a fetish for you guys . .

_123LovelyInsanity321_: On with the fu*cking story!

_Finland_: THIS IS A DISCLAMIER DAMN IT.

_123LovelyInsanity321_: But the story belongs to me so DON'T STEAL IT. I like how we're screaming, but we end our sentences with periods (!). Oh, and consider the chapter I deleted a preview . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

England gently tapped his foot on N. Ireland in annoyance. He didn't realize of course.

_Day two. _N. Ireland looked over at England, clearly worried. She loved England with all her heart, and couldn't see why her other siblings hated him so much. In her eyes he could do nothing wrong. When she was younger and still a part of Ireland, things were okay at first. But then the money started getting low, Ireland started to neglect her. So England fought for her, and won. That's when N. Ireland guessed her brother started to hate him. Before that, she didn't know England very well, but he took her in and treated her like a queen. And when she first came to live with him, he had a huge house and she asked if anyone lived there. She remembers him smiling at her sadly and tell her no, it was just her and him. From that day forward, N. Ireland always tried her best to make him happy, but her other brothers got in the way most of the time.

"Hey, You alright?" He nodded, but no response. That was strange, because he'd always answer her. Even in his worst of moods.

Then, something came flying, then crashing into the side if his head. He didn't respond to that either. He just got silently angry and kept doing whatever he was doing with those business papers of his. N. Ireland reached out to grab the object and sighed. "Wadded paper, Scotland? Seriously?" How'd she know it was him? Because when she unfolded it there was a picture of Scotland sticking his tongue out at the audience while he stabbed the stick figure of England. "My brothers are fucking lunatics."

"Watch your language Irie . . ." England mumbled using her nickname. But before she could defend herself another flying wad of paper crashed into England's head. This time he got upset. Throwing the ball at Scotland, who didn't even flinch, he stood and started lecturing. "How old do you think you bloody are! Throwing paper! Paper!" Another one was thrown at him. "How many of those do you have!" And he continued to lecture like he normally does, receiving a hateful stare from his brother. And before he could say, or do, something that would mentally wound England again, he was slapped in the face by a very unexpected person.

Finland yawned and 'accidentally' slapped him in the face. Finland blushed brightly, and frantically apologized, but his eyes said differently. Scotland was still staring at him with shock, and England stopped talking. **No one **hit Scotland in the face and got away with it. After getting over his flabbergasted state, he raised his hand as if to back hand him. The rest of the countries gasped, but Finland didn't move. He kept smiling that innocent smile, and kept his uncharacteristically devious eyes locked on his. They seemed to say 'hit me. Right in the face.' Scotland ended up not hitting him, again out of shock that he didn't cower in fear, but he raised his hand again, to threaten him. And that's when Sweden stood up.

"D'n't y'u d're t'uch ma w'fe."

"I'm not your wife." Finland whispered to himself. "I'm sw'tchin' b'ck." He said giving Scotland such a dangerous look that it would scare even the most terrifying and murderous criminals.

Scotland got up quickly and put his hands up in defense. And as they switched seats he didn't take his eyes off Sweden once, just in case.

Staring at him for a few more second he whispered to England. "That guy . . . Finland . . . . he a snake, I know it." England silently disagreed. It was no good to show weakness in front of any other country. In fact, he respected him more for that. Snapping out of it Scotland slapped England upside the head, getting a 'stop it!' out of Irie. "That's for getting me in that situation ya' arsehole!" but then he deviously laughed. "But I have to say, I'm glad I get to sit back next to my precious baby brother."

"S-shut up!" Another slap in the head; was no one seeing this? "Don't talk to me like that." He looked over at Irie who was dangerously glaring at him. "Oops, did I upset your little protector." He said gently teasing Irie, who stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"Yea, he can't even take care of himself!" Wales said finally speaking up, calling to the sleeping Ireland to join in. Well, now everything was back to normal unfortunately. But England was going to start off differently today! He was going to bite back _ten times _as worse! And just as he was about to give the _worst _insult he could give, Germany entered and announced that the meeting was to begin.

Great start.

* * *

><p>(AN: What have we learned from this chapter, kiddies? :3

I'm sorry it's short. Okay, so I'm listening to some water boiling and I swear they sound like bombs! It's scary! W_histle~POP!_ So here's chapter four. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone . . . I'll post chapter five tomorrow 'cause I cheated you guys a chapter.

My friend TheAwesomePrusssian told me Scotland could kick England's ass, so that was MAJOR inspiration. AND, there is a solution to the USUK vs. FrUK . . . . Scotland take all. Yup, he comes in, punches England in the face, and takes him away to God knows where. It's not really a pairing, just a protective and mean Scotland. But I support FrUK, but I am becoming pretty tolerant of USUK. But I had a dream and it . . . was so traumatizing . . . but seriously, if you tell me USUK is better, I will PM you and lecture you. If you are anonymous, I will delete the comment :D I take request and ideas blah, blah.

That's enough of me talking! :3 )


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: To **ayanami-verloren**: Well I must say I like your taste! I'll add a little hint Brittcest (if you want to think of it that way) in a later chapter. ;3 And I'm glad you like Finland like this! I thought everyone would hate it . . . I think I'm gonna upload small chapters very frequently. )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Scotland didn't like his brother one bit, and enjoyed bulling him most of the time. But when the meeting started, he tried to restrain himself on the nasty comments. He knew England like the back of his hand, and had sensed that he was willing to bite back at the moment. But this sudden burst of courage would ware off sooner or later. So he decided that not saying anything was better than saying something, and then having the possibility of getting owned by his little brother. He'd wait until he was calmer or in a weaker state.

America was rambling on about global warming, _again_. Apparently that was the big subject, but Scotland just couldn't understand why this was such a difficult topic. Just freaking recycle.

"Why can't we just recycle? Or reuse the things we were originally going to throw away?" That british bastard just stole Scotland's idea! Deep down he knew that wasn't true, but he still got irritated.

"Or we can rely more on our natural recourses?" Madagascar inquired. She smiled at England, secretly kissing up to him. The fifteen year old hoped he didn't see her laugh at him yesterday; him and France were like her two closest friends. He gently smiled back; congratulating her on her participation. Then other ideas emerged about new ways to persuade their people to recycle. Scotland wondered, was global warming even happening? He didn't think so, but the point was now he was bored. He glanced over at England to see him gazing intently at the wall. He must be bored too.

"I'm hungry." He stated randomly trying to bug England. He gave him a weird look, even though it wasn't completely random. He just happened to be hungry at that moment and decided to tell the world.

"What do want _me_ to do about it?" He asked spitefully. Scotland shrugged and nodded towards the German at the head of the table. "Ask him when we're gonna eat." England looked at Germany, then back to Scotland. "No! Ask him yourself!"

"I wonder if he's a natural blonde."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Hush up! I'm just wondering. I mean, look at how blonde he is." He nodded towards Germany. "Ask him for me."

"Ask him what?"

"If he's a natural blonde you idiot!" He looked very flustered for a minute which meant his plan was working. "No! . . . And why don't you ask him?" He smirked. "Don't have the _balls_ to?" Oh no he didn't! "Why you dirty little . . ." Scotland said dangerously slow.

"Excuse me, am interrupting your conversation?" Germany interrupted; their voices were loud enough to take away some of the attention from Italy's speech. Italy didn't notice, but Germany did.

"Of course not. But my brother here has a question."

"Can't it wait until after Italy's statement?"

"Nope, he-"

"Actually, I don't have a question." England interrupted. Now he was starting to get the upper hand on Scotland, and he couldn't let that happen. "Yes you do!" He cursed himself. That was the worst comeback in history. And he knew it was bad because that's how England would comeback if he got really flustered. "Please excuse my brother, Germany. " England said very smoothly, making Scotland look even more ridiculous. Okay, so England got him back once. He let himself trip up, but it won't happen again. _"Just calm down Scottie,"_ He mused. _"You'll get him back later. Your smart, you don't rush into things."_

_**XoXooXoX**_

During the countries lunch break, England would usually go out to a local cafe and eat something by himself. But when he tried to exit through the main entrance, the door was locked. Then he tried two more but no luck. Lastly, he tried to get out through the exit in the cafeteria, but it wouldn't budge! It was like they were all trapped inside the hotel, or conference house, or whatever the hell this place was.

"Hmm, that's strange . . ." he mumbled to himself; trying to jiggle the door again. So he would have to eat the cafeteria food . . . and the idea didn't appeal very well to England. What he really didn't like was sitting alone. Believe or not, he didn't have many friends; it took awhile for him to get warmed up to people. But then he had a great idea: why not just eat in his room and save himself the humiliation?_ "Brilliant." _he whispered triumphantly.

As he got in line he saw two very familiar countries in front of him.

Pakistan and Bangladesh and did not miss his arrival.

"Hey, England. You want a drink?"

**XoXooXoX**

Scotland, Wales, and Ireland walked out of England's room triumphantly. They'd broken in easily, but they didn't destroy or vandalize anything. They had managed to move every single thing in his room. Naturally, Ireland and Wales had questioned this method instead of the usual humiliation, but Scotland knew _this_ would kill him. He's always had this fear of Alzheimer's. If anything was moved, or he couldn't find something, he'd get really nervous and have a meltdown. Maybe he'd start crying?

They chuckled to themselves at the thought as they made their way to the dining room. They were really late and probably only had five minutes to eat, but there was always dinner.

Scotland opened the both doors dramatically, announcing his arrival to the crowd. But when he looked at them in detail, he became _highly _irritated.

He saw England, clearly drunk, sitting at a table being surrounded by other countries. They had written on his face, and were now listening to him ramble. Probably revealing some of his rather depressive secrets, but they all seemed to find it very funny. Ireland and Wales had no idea how to react. Ireland chuckled at first, but when Scotland didn't even smile he started to feel awkward and stopped. They simply watched the scene play out.

He touched Pakistan on the shoulder, as if to tell him something, but was pushed roughly to the floor. He looked rather pathetic on the floor like that; he was even having difficulties getting up. Scotland noticed how there were tears streaming down England's face, but he was a sad, angry drunk so it wasn't very unexpected. Scotland was about to intervene when someone finally helped England up; only to be pushed down, again, face first onto the hard tile floor. They all enjoyed seeing the great England being taken down for once.

England was pretty drunk and could barley process what was going on. All he knew was that people were laughing, and he guessed it was at him. He also knew that he had fallen onto the floor face first, and he was far too dizzy to get up. Or was it just that he didn't know how to react to being pushed down? But the bigger question was: where was America? Couldn't he help him up? He'd even accept France's help.

He zoned out on all the laughter as someone walked beside him. The person bent down to see him eye to eye. "Hey, England." He smiled sadly.

"F-Finlandia?"

"Yes, it's Finland." He looked around at the crowd then back at him. "May I ask why your on the floor?"

" . . . I'm too d-dizzy to get up, me thinks . . ."

He shook his head. "No, you just don't know what to do." He tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up more. Then he leaned down closer, right next to his ear and whispered, "Here's what your going to do," He got closer. "Your going to get up, with your head held high, and walk out."

"I-I can't do it . . ."

"Yes you can," he reassured patiently. "Your just really drunk. But the sober England is not a weakling, or a quitter. So get up." He strained as he used his arms to lift up his upper body, then used his legs to balance himself and walk.

He walked out like a true drunk, but Finland was right there behind him just incase he fell.

Scotland was quite surprised that Someone came to his brother's aid. Finland could handle England, while he took care of the rest. He fixed his icy stare on the the one who shoved England to the ground first. Then he spotted the second one. They looked very similar. Probably related.

"Wales, Ireland." They looked up immediately as he pointed towards the second one. "See that one right there?" They nodded, looking very confused. "Do to him what I'm about to do, when I tell ya' to." The two brothers had no idea what he was talking about; so he stepped into action and ordered them to stay put.

He slowly walked up to the first one, _very_ calmly. He was taller than him, which he was thankful for, because now he could intimidate him better. The boy looked up at Scotland and recognized him. "Hey your Scotland, England's brother right?"

" . . . Aye. Did you get England drunk and mark up his face?" His face displayed no emotion but silent annoyance, which started to scare the boy as he slowly nodded. "What's yer name?"

"Uh, Pakistan. But no hard feelings right?" And when Scotland didn't answer, he took it the wrong way, and started to laugh at the situation. "Oh, you are right! Who am I joking with, you probably enjoyed that little scene! And he deserved it for messing with my mom!" He started laughing hysterically, until something stopped him. In fact now, now he couldn't breath at all.

Scotland's hand shot out and now had a firm grip on Pakistan's neck. His facial expression didn't change once. He gaged and scratched at his hand, but that didn't help at all.

The crowd went silent, shocked at the sudden outburst. "If you guys move, I'll never let go." He motion towards the other brothers to grab Bangladesh, who was forcefully brought towards Scotland. "Alright, now that you two are listening . . ." He smiled as he leaned closer. "See that thing you did back there to England? I better not catch you doing it again."

"I-I thought you didn't care about him?" Bangladesh bravely dared to say.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't give a rats ass if he died tomorrow . . . if I caused it." No one dared to interrupt now, they were far too interested. Even Ireland and Wales were intrigued. "You see, I would let anyone beat the shit out of him, as long as they tell me first."

"_Lunch is over. All countries report back to conference room."_ Germany voice sounded over the intercom. The other countries were hesitant, but they all left the room eventually. The brother's found it funny how unfaithful people could be. One minute they were laughing at your sides, best friends forever! But the next minute they were gone. Completely against you, or abandoning you.

Scotland shook his head and continued. "And for you, to go and terrorize my little brother, without my consent! Disgusting. . . And if I _ever _catch you doing it again, or tell anyone what I said or what happened here! I will torture you in the worst way imaginable." He pointed to the other brothers. "And I'll get those two to join in too." He gave them one more smirk before he threw Pakistan to the floor screaming in his own language to get out. Ireland and Wales did the same.

They laughed at their reaction to their psychotic screaming, and slowly made their way to the conference.

**XoXooXoX**

Germany didn't ask why they were late; he didn't really care. He did however, want to know where England was. Or Finland for that matter. But he figured if he asked, the answer would come from Scotland, and his explanation would probably lead to his explanation to why he was so late, which Germany didn't want to know.

So he let it drop, and moved on to more important matters. It was nearing the end of the meeting, and he had to _tell_ them today. He had been holding it back since the beginning of all of this. He really didn't want to tell them, because it was all his fault. That was the sole reason he invited every country here.

He started off by clearing his throat, but nothing came out afterwards and he left everyone in an awkward silence. A bell in the back round rang and announced that it was four o'clock: the ending of the meeting. The countries moved hastily, but Germany stopped them before they could try and leave; he had to tell them today.

"My fellow countries, I have something very urgent to tell before you leave." The looked very annoyed, but made their way back to their seats. " . . . I've invited you all here for a reason . . . Something terrible has happened, and I'm afraid it's all my fault." They started to pay more attention now. "A few weeks ago, I visited a church in England. The priest had begged and demanded for my attention. So when Italy and I found ourselves in England one day, I decided to see what the hell he wanted. When we went to the church, he was nice at first, but he started talking weird.

"He said he needed a sacrifice, and for whatever reason it needed to a country. It was for the God's, or God or whatever it was. The point is, he asked for Italy.

"I immediately declined and he started getting angry; demanding for him. So to satisfy him, I asked for him to give me his number, and I would get back to him. The next thing I knew, he had snatched the phone from my hand and started looking though my pictures. Apparently, he saw a picture of England and started demanding for him. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't my decision, but he got _really_ crazy. He started saying things like, 'I will turn the world against you!' and 'I'll kill you all!' After that I walked out.

"The point is, with threats like that, I should've had him taken care of or assassinated, but I did nothing. . . . and now the humans have turned against us."

* * *

><p>(AN: Where the hell is America! I was going to add more, but I thought that this was a good place to end.

Fun fact: I read somewhere that Alzheimer's is unfortunately pretty popular in England (I'll probably make a one shot about it later). I had to make a whole brochure about it!

I couldn't think of any countries that **really **hate England that are not in the show, and I'm really tired, plus I got those damn midterms, **and** I lost my math notebook (how am I gonna study now?) Sorry if it sucked, I tried my best, and it gets better the more I write! Though, I rather hate this story . . .)

If you don't understand, in chapter 3 he kept saying to himself that he needed to tell them something, but he never did. And Scotland has a very weird relationship with England. But England does not know this. If it came out weird I'm SORRY, I was tired . . .

Read and review~ :'3)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: _**Pureh** _said they were sad that I support FrUK? Well then . . . I'm sorry . . . not really, I love FrUK. ! **:3** Sorry, I'm just too damn hyper right now . . . And also, thank you for overlooking it for this story, I was quite touched. But I will be adding USUK hints as well, to keep everyone happy!) :3 *I'm wasting my study-time for this (midterms). Go procrastination!*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"_The point is, with threats like that, I should've had him taken care of, or assassinated, but I did nothing. . . . and now the humans have turned against us."_

Germany waited for a reply, a reaction, _anything_. But nothing came. The countries were still processing what had just been said; debating wether they should believe him or not. But the more they thought about it, the more they started to believe. Humans were horrible creatures. They'd kill themselves off in a second, for stupid reasons that confused them. They'd torture each other out of fear. Plus, they were very gullible. Give them a good preacher or a spokesman and they'll be convinced in a second. So what was keeping them from killing _immortal beings_? Why hadn't they seen this coming after knowing human history so well?

Even America couldn't say anything at the moment. He was still being bombarded with the reality of the situation.

Germany grew anxious as the large crowd said nothing. Until one brave soul decided to speak his mind before America got the chance to. "So what?" Was all Scotland could say. Everyone turned their attention towards him. Confused and desperate for closure. He kicked his feet on the table, displaying comfort. "The humans always find something to turn against. They'll get over it in a month or so! It's probably just a phase."

"Yes, but we've never had the whole world against us. It was always country against country." Germany retorted. Even though he didn't want to scare the countries, which he was, he had to make sure they knew the seriousness of this. Scotland shook his head. _"And_? What's the worst they could they could do? I mean, I'm pretty sure they can't kill us._" _The countries nodded in agreement.

"But that could be our downfall... They could torture us forever, with no escape of death... I can only imagine what those human are thinking of doing. Maybe tying us to stake and making it a ritual for each generation to burn us daily. That way it'd last forever..." When he started to scare Italy to the point of tears was when he stopped. That, and the point that Scotland didn't have a comeback. Which scared everyone. "Alright... meeting dismissed." He didn't have to stress it anymore today did he? There was also tomorrow . . .

The countries left slowly, almost depressively out of the door. Some even wanted to asked Germany more questions, but he denied until tomorrow. Before the Kirkland brothers left, Germany asked them to fill England in on what he missed. Ireland and Wales groaned, but Scotland only nodded with a stern, distracted look on his face.

"Sure, I guess. I'll tell Finland too." he said.

**XoXooXoX**

Finland was fairly surprised that England was still crying when they got to the room. He helped him onto the bed, and into his pajamas, hopefully he wouldn't remember in the morning. He was kind if bashful about this sort of thing, but Finland didn't really care. But he didn't want England to start thinking he was some sort of rapist, which he would.

Leaned close to England's face, he whispered slowly, "Do you know where the first aid kit is?" he had to fix that bloody nose of his.

". . ."

". . ."

"I-In the shower." He looked shocked for a moment, but smiled quickly. "Oh! O-Okay . . . uh, stay right here." A few drunken complaints came; about how 'he was the boss' or 'no one could tell him what to do' but was ignored.

Finland doubted he had a first aid kit in the shower, so why not check the bathroom? His bathroom was very clean, unlike his. But then again they've only been there for two days, how messy could you get? With the exception of Finland of course. But some things did seem a little out of place . . .

He started looking around the bathroom. First in the cabinets, then above them, and the shelves. But he couldn't find anything and he didn't want to leave his drunken Englishman alone for too long.

Before he exited, he glanced around the entire bathroom, until some thing caught his attention. On the side of the sink he saw a wallet. He thought, "Hey, there may be band-aids in there." So he proceeded to walk back into the room and search through the wallet. "I wonder how he left it in here." he said smiling. England sure had some weird stuff in his wallet like paper clips, candy, bird food, a little girl doll (that reminded Finland of a voodoo doll), and other various items one would never expect to find in a wallet. He had pictures too. There was one of him and France (?), America, and some one that Finland hadn't seen in a long time. He stopped smiling and stared at the picture. His heart raced so fast it started to hurt, and his whole body went got cold as he felt a chill run up his spine. The person reminded him so much of someone he knew long ago. Someone he didn't care to remember very often.

Finland stared at the picture in a silently angry trance until he heard a knock on the door. He put down the wallet immediately, as if it had never been touched, and went to go open the door. But the person welcomed themselves in. Finland hid around the corner of the hallway and watched the scene before him.

Scotland bursted in nonchalantly and looked around the room. Finland expected him to say something like 'hey, I'm here!' or something to announce his arrival. But he didn't, which Finland thought was kind of sneaky. But he didn't look like he was up to something, so he decided he could watch a little longer without the risk of any damage.

Scotland didn't have that look of anger or mischief on his face. It just seemed . . . normal? Relaxed? Slightly distressed? He walked over to the bed and stared at the bulge in blankets as he bent down and slowly, maybe even gently, and moved the fluffy covers so he could see what's inside. Stared at the sleeping englishman, he pushing the wet hairs away from his face and forehead. Leaning down to become very close to England's face and closed his eyes, thinking about his next move. Finland expected him to kiss his forehead, and waited with anticipation to see if he would; he squinted to see the scene better.

Scotland sighed through his nose, and furrowed his brow. Suddenly he pulled away and hissed hateful words towards his little brother; even though he couldn't hear him. Finland stopped squinting in disappointment and decided he'd seen enough.

He walked put of the hiding spot as if he had heard or seen nothing. He even jumped in surprise when he saw Scotland. "Oh! Ah, I didn't realize you were here; I was just-" Be he was ignored as the brother walked passed him. Finland glared at him when he wasn't looking.

He walked strait into the bathroom, and came out with a white box with a red cross. A first aid kit, where did he find it? He still walked past him without saying a word. While he got to work on England's nose, Finland stared in awe. "Where did you find the first aid kit?" he finally asked.

"In the shower." He answered dryly. Finland mentally slapped himself. Even though it was a crazy spot to put a first aid kit, he still could've checked. "Yes, I know the shower is a weird place to put one of theses things," he pointed out. "But that America guy told him old people slip in the shower allot, and he should keep one in there."

" . . . Okay." Was all he could say.

"By the way, the humans have turned against us or something."

"M'kay." Scotland stopped what he was doing to stare at the Fin who raised his eyebrow. He expected a much different reaction. "That's it?" he asked confused.

He shrugged. "Yup." In all honesty, Finland was very scared, some would even say terrified. But he couldn't show that Scotland who shook his head and whispered, "What a freak." As he got back to finishing his work. He felt a little hurt, but didn't comment. "So, I guess you'll be staying to watch over him, yes?" He said sweetly instead. Scotland looked at him as if he were stupid. "No, he a grown fucking man. He doesn't need a babysitter."

"Perekele, he's _drunken _man!" he yelled; but it didn't sound very threatening coming from so he didn't take him seriously. "He's probably going to be so sick tomorrow!" Scotland didn't look convinced. "Look at him now, he got blood all over the bed sheets!" Scotland did agree there, but to himself.

By now he couldn't think of anything to say. So he started thinking about why Finland was still here. "You can go now." he said. Finland looked shocked. "Get the fuck out, your not needed anymore." Yea, he was here now, and he didn't need any non-family members getting into his family business.

"B-But-" he stuttered.

"I said, get. The fuck. Ou-"

"Perekele! I'm leaving, damn it!" Which shocked Scotland a little. But had no time to react as he walked out.

Scotland stared at his brother once more. He looked around the room cautiously, even though he knew no one was there. He couldn't let anyone else find out that he had decided to stay. But as long as he locked the door, no one would find out.

Now, he wasn't staying because he wanted to. He just had to fulfill his brotherly duties once in a while. And he guessed he could give England one of his rare breaks. He walked into the bathroom to take off his clothes, though he didn't know why. It wasn't as if England was waking up any time soon. As he entered the bathroom he immediately saw the wallet Wales moved. Maybe he'd steal a few dollars form his 'gracious' little brother.

When he opened the wallet, a few pictures fell out. Normally he wouldn't pick them up but a certain picture caught his eye. He stole a twenty before he picked all of them up to see them up close. There was one of America, him and France (?), and a picture of their parents. Scotland froze when he saw this. He hadn't spoken to them in so long. It reminded him of when they were kids. And that's when he put it away. The last thing he wanted to do was remember his childhood right now. He threw the wallet down as he undressed into his under wear.

When he returned back to England's room he hesitantly entered the bed with him. It was another thing that reminded him of his childhood days. But he convinced himself by saying he deserved it. There's no way he'd be sleeping on the couch while his little brother sleeps comfortably in a huge bed. In fact, he deserved the bed more than his brother!

* * *

><p>America walked slowly to his room. He'd been wandering the halls ever since the meeting ended. Mostly because he was looking for food, but he was thinking too. Sure the human situation was bad, but in America's opinion, it probably wasn't <em>that<em> bad. "_I have super strength, wouldn't that be enough to fend off the humans?"_ America convinced himself. He sighed; he should've said something at the meeting. Something to make all of the countries more confident like a _real_ hero would. He sighed again; he failed at being hero once again.

**XoXooXoX**

_America plopped himself down beside the drunken Englishman. He patted him on the back, a little too hard, and laughed like everyone else. He thought it was funny to see England in such a weird state. He turned around slowly, but as soon as he faced America he smiled brightly. "Oh! H-Hey America!" He said slowly. _

"_Hey, old man." America chuckled. He liked to see England smile for once. Even if he was intoxicated at the moment ad had no idea what he was doing. But then his rare smile soon faded into a sad frown, and he stopped moving completely and looked at America blankly. " . . . C-Can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Pfft, sure anything." He guessed it was something about his plush unicorn collection he always denied of owning. Or maybe he would finally admit that those magical creatures of his weren't real? He suddenly got up close to his ear, very clumsily. America cringed ever so slightly at the strong scent of alcohol. "When I was younger, this man used to pull me into the alley on my way home, and do horrible things." America froze. "A-And no one would notice that I was late, b-because I always wandered around by myself for a long time." He rested his head in the crook of the very stiff America for a few seconds, as if he was tired, before sitting back down. _

_America thought for a moment, thinking the worst and getting very scared at his thoughts. He screaming desperately, "What are you talking about!" Which made England cringe visibly. He was quiet for a moment before taking another sip from his alcoholic beverage and said, " . . . I don't remember . . ." After that America calmed down completely. He's drunk, he's confused, he doesn't understand what he's saying, America mused. But he would talk to France about it just in case; they grew up together so if anything happened to Iggy as a child, France would know. He turned and smiled at his former caretaker. _

"_H-Hey," he tried his best to talk properly as he rested his head on the table, and looking over at America. "W-Why have you been so mean to me lately?" He finally managed to get out in a drunken manor. America chucked awkwardly, but soon got serious after he realized he wasn't joking. "What do mean?" he asked cautiously._

_England answered slowly again, clearly still having troubles speaking. "When everyone . . . laughed at me y-yesterday, you didn't do anything." America started to laugh, finding the whole situation bizarre. They were all just playing with England, right?_

_But England continued, " . . . Y-Your always saying 'hero this' a-and 'hero that' but your never my hero . . ." He averted his eyes. America started to feel bad but annoyed at the same time; he just messin' around, and England shouldn't be upset. But just as he was about to answer he noticed England's eyes. God, he couldn't stand to see him cry. In fact he just couldn't take it. America always saw him as a very proud nation, and for him to be brought to tears like that gave him a horrible feeling. And worst of all, he caused it._

_He wanted to comfort him, but now he was close to tears, and he couldn't let anyone see that. It was England himself who had told him to never show anyone your weakness, or whatever (crying was a weakness, right?). Plus crying wasn't very hero like; heros took care the crying ones. He'd just apologize to him later. But right them, he had to get himself out of that situation, and stop crying so he could talk to France. _

_He got up quickly, ignoring the calls from England, grabbed the confused France roughly and walked out of the cafeteria._

**X****oXooXoX**

He was brought out of his thoughts as he reached his door. He sighed again. France told him he didn't know anything about what happened to England in that alley, and it was probably just him rambling randomly. So he wasn't worried about that.

He made England cry, and couldn't stand himself for that, but he wasn't going to tell England what he told him. He was going to try and be a better hero instead.

* * *

><p>(AN: **Question****: I read this story a while ago about England getting like, super depressed over America, and he got super drunk and ended up in the hospital. Now America has to go into England's mind to help him cope or something. Does anyone know the name of this story?**

_**Pureh** _said they were sad that I support FrUK? Well then . . . I'm sorry . . . not really, I love FrUK. ! **:3** Sorry, I'm just too damn hyper right now . . . And also, thank you for overlooking it for this story, I was quite touched. But I will be adding USUK hints as well, to keep everyone happy!) :3 *I'm wasting my study-time for this (midterms). Go procrastination!*

hope you guys like this one, I personally think it was . . . just eh :/

So, that's why America and France weren't there** :**3 America will probably forget all about it in the morning, so don't count on him saving England too much. Plus America's not supposed to be in the story that much, but my ideas change all the time. And you guys should be slightly confused because this can be considered a mystery too :3

**Much needed advice from readers****:** I wanna start this story, right? It was inspired by "The Cask of Amontillado" by Edgar Allen Poe (If you haven't read it, you should) but Italy will probably come out OOC . . . do you think I should still write it?)

Any requests? Read and review! :3

Edit: **I think I'm going to stop this story for a while . . . Probably not though, I change my mind very frequently :'3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Contains mild nudity**

**Chapter 7**

England's eye's fluttered open soon after the sun's light had flooded into the room. His head started to hurt immediately. Feeling a weight on his chest and choosing to ignore it, he moved to run a hand through his hair, but stopped short when he heard a groan coming from below him.

Or rather on top of him. Somehow, his brother had found his way on top of him, with his head snuggled in the crook of his neck. How did he even end up in his room, much less his bed? He was too hung over to care...

Staring at the bigger body on top of him, he thought about his options. 1. Shove him off = Punch in the face or 2. Lay there and wait for him to wake up = Get shoved off bed, kicked and then lectured. _Great options._

He couldn't think about it anyway as his head started to hurt again. He tried to rub his temples, but as soon as he moved his brother groaned again and tightened his hold around his waist.

On another note, Scotland's hair looked really soft; much softer than his would ever be. He reached out to touch it, and surprisingly he reacted positively. Well he didn't really move, but that wasn't a bad thing.

England also noticed his muscles; he was pretty big. Not the biggest, but bulkier than him; it made him remember the times he'd been told that he had a petite figure underneath his signature suit.

He shifted and squeezed him tighter, letting out a tired grunt and it made England feel like a stuffed toy. Yet deep down he was happy he wasn't being lectured or hurt by him for once. But they were in a pretty weird position; and he didn't want his brother practically feeling him up so he gently tried to remove his brother's arms from around him and slide out.

"_Shhh, come into the alley with me~" _England jerked away as he heard the purring voice that came out of no where. After glancing around, he saw one else was in the room. But froze and tried to listen for the strange voice again.

Just as he was about to try and move again, his head started to throb. _"W-What are you doing?"_ A tiny second voice squeaked.

"_Quiet, quiet! You'll be fine, it's one of God's games!"_

"_I don't think I want to play..." _Then the voices faded away and he suddenly started to get antsy. Becoming more desperate to get out his brother's grip, he became dangerously nauseous. But he was still dumbfounded by the strange phenomenon, and failed to make it to the bathroom as he shoved Scotland off with all his might and started vomiting violently off the side of the bed.

Being very disoriented and confused from being awoken too fast, he didn't move from where he'd been pushed off. He didn't even realize what type of position they were in when he was asleep. Collecting his thoughts and remembering the events from day before, he finally began to grasp reality again.

"That's disgusting..." He said simply as he crawled beside England.

"...Shut … the bloody hell... up..." He said collapsing onto the bed. He felt like sleeping; after all throwing up took allot of strength out of you.

As soon as the smell hit the Scott he slammed his fist hard upside the Englishman's head. "Damn, I feel sorry for the maids. Now get your lazy arse up; I'm guessing we're _late_ for that meeting bullshit." And with that he ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

When he came out England hadn't moved at all. He was sure the word 'late' would wake him up.

"Lazy fat ass." He mumbled mostly to himself since England was knocked out cold. "I'm not gonna let you screw me over." He again talked to the unconscious form. He thought for a moment before smirking due to the fact that came up with a brilliant idea. "Heh, heh. Today _I'm _going to be the representative."

Yes, that idea seemed nice. After all, England was represented them _all_ the time, and scotland thought this was a great time for his turn.

"Just for that, I'll give you a break!" He stated cheerfully as he carefully avoided the puddle of vomit and covered his sickly looking brother with the fluffy blanket.

He stood back and examined the scene before him. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly he mumbled, "Wow, I sure am giving you allot of breaks lately. Not like you'd actually appreciate them..." He added bitterly. "... I hope your not thinkin' I was starting to like ya'. I still can't stand you."

He uselessly glared at England before walking out.

**XoXooXoX**

Overall, the meeting went well. A little bickering between Finland an Åland (well really it was just Åland criticizing the poor Fin), but other than that, nothing.

Scotland was extremely happy that he got to represent today. He walked out of the room with his chest pushed out and the rest of UK trailing behind him (Ireland walked beside him because he would rather die than be part of United Kingdom).

"Well, well, well, what do we have _here._" A honeyed voice purred from behind them. The group turned only half way around to see where he female voice had originated.

"Åland, please be nice!" Finland whispered from behind her.

"Käften!" She snapped back. But he laughed. "You rövhål; what are you laughing at?"

"Heh heh, I'm sorry! It's nothing really." he laughed again. "It's just that... Well, you don't have your own language..." Which translated into, "_Ha ha! You don't have your own language, and I do!" _in Åland's mind.

And that caused her to yell at at the poor little Fin, and the the group of brothers (and one sister) saw no point in staying and started to leave. "What the hell? Wait!" She called after them.

"What do you want then!"

"Well no need to get snappy about it..." She huffed. "And besides, it has nothing to do with _you_ Ireland. The Nordics just wanted me to come get Scotland here." She examined her nails. "They wanted to get drinks or something..."

At the mention of some good ol' Alcohol, Scotland became interested almost immediately. "Oh really. Well, I haven't spoken to them in a few months... Lead me to them!"

"I'll come too!" It just so happened that Ireland wanted to _reconnect_ with the nordics as well. Irie puffed angrily. "If he gets alcohol, I want some too!"

"Alcohol? Who said I was going for the drinks? And your way to young to-"

"Sorry, we only want Scotland." Surprisingly it didn't come from Åland this time, but Finland.

He looked shocked for a mere second, but nodded. He and the Nordics were close, and it made sense that they would want to invite him out for drinks; but they didn't know his siblings (other than England) very well. "Alright you three, see you later... And **no** you can't come."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe him?" Irie ranted. "He's the bloody representative for one fucking day, and he's bossing us around!"<p>

"Yea, well I'm a free country; I could've gone if wanted too! But no, you had to fucking drag me with you!" Ireland yelled back.

"Yea well, why would I want my lousy arse brother to go have all the drinks he can swallow, while I'm sittin' down drinking _apple juice_! Trying to pretend it's good cup of ale." This was hows it had been for the _long _walk back to their hotel room. Poor Wales was being ignored by his two younger siblings. Sometimes, he felt like the youngest child that everyone seemed to ignore. He tried telling them to stop cursing so much, but they didn't even bother listening.

When they arrived at Irie's hotel room, the irish twins stopped and stared at the floor; the arguing had stopped completely.

After a moment Ireland spoke. "I got some spare beer in my room." He scratched the back of his head. "... I _guess _I could share with you." Irie fought with her brother practically all the time, but she'd never turn down an offer like that. He never shares!

"Well I _guess_ I could too. After all, we could have another drinking contest!"

"Even though I won the last time."

"We never found put who won!" And the fighting started again as they trailed down the hall in the opposite direction; leaving Wales all alone.

He hated it when he was alone; d_readed _it even. Nothing good ever comes out of being alone for him.

But Scotland was busy socializing, and the Irelands were drinking themselves into oblivion, and Wales didn't know anyone else. Starting to feel a little scared from solitude, he desperately walked (ran) to England's room.

The door was open, which was weird because England always locked the door. In fact all of the brothers did, except Scotland; but he wasn't in here so he shouldn't count.

He locked the door behind him as he cautiously walked in.

Scotland was right, he was really sick. He sat at the foot of the bed, avoiding the vomit on the floor that should've been cleaned up by now, and thought of how he had hated having a little brother when they were younger. He didn't know why though; probably because Scotland had instilled it in his brain at a very impressionable age. But he didn't hate his brother as much as he did back then. Many things had happened, and as an outcome Wales had matured. But England didn't know that. He still thought he hated him as much as he did all those years ago.

Wales leaned over and petted his hair, he liked being able to be the older brother for once.

Scotland was his senior, Ireland was independent, and Irie clung to England; that's why he felt like the youngest: he was dependent on everyone. "You're very handsome you know," he smiled. "I don't know how you haven't found a partner yet."

England gave a little cough and his breathing became faster. Why was he sick anyway? It couldn't be because of the hangover. His mouth started moving, as if he was about to say something in his sleep. Wales leaned over very slowly.

He started moving his mouth even faster, but no words came out, and throwing his head side to side fitfully. And before Wales could lean any closer, England vomited again. It kind of reminded Wales of a volcano. He tried to aim for the floor, but in his disoriented state he missed at first and got all over himself and the bed. The rest got on the floor though.

Wales threw himself off the bed in disgust immediately. Paralyzed by the sight before him. England had finished vomiting, but was sitting up in the bed crying softly with drool spilling out of his mouth. It was a disgusting sight, and it must've felt just as disgusting as it looked. "My side hurts..." he mumbled.

He had no idea what to do! He was never in this type of situation by himself! He reached for the phone and dialed 'zero' because that was the nurses number, right?

He looked at England with a cautious side glance, as if he was afraid of what he would see. England didn't seem to be really crying. He was sniffling, but they looked like tears of pain, not disgust or sadness.

He was on the seventh ring, and still no one answered. He started tapping his foot irritably, and tearing up himself. It was so overwhelming for him, and now his head started to hurt.

"_Hello?" _A thick german accent said over the phone.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered, shivering violently. "I-Is this th-the nurse?"

"_No this is Germany, you could say I'm the operator." _He voice was rushed and tired, like he's been doing allot at the moment.

"O-Oh, w-wait. Why are you the operator?"

"_Uhh, don't worry about it, now what do you need?"_

"O-Oh!" He said, bringing him back current issue. He sniffled and shivered even more as he heard England vomiting again; and it sounded painful. "I need the nurse!" He yelled finally.

"_*Sigh* Is it really an emergency?"_

Wales felt his self confidence dim for a moment. "Umm... yes?"

"_Don't waste my time! Is it an emergency or not!"_

"No, I guess!" He cried. "... B-But then, what do I do if someone's throwing up_ allot_?" He added before Germany hung up.

"_Alright... I'll be up in a moment." _Then he hung up. But why was _he _coming up? Shouldn't it be one of the humans?

But that didn't matter at the moment. Wales hung the phone up dramatically slow, and turned around to even slower to look at his little brother. But thank God he could use the knocking on the door as an excuse to stop.

He practically ran to the door to open it for the person on the other side who was banging the door so hard Wales was surprised it didn't cave in.

_Knock_ _Knock. "Yo! Let me in, Iggy!"_ Oh shit, it was the American. Wales wasn't too fond of him, and didn't necessarily hate him, but he knew him well enough to know he was trouble. But without hesitating, he opened the door. He couldn't stand being alone anymore anyway.

"Was up Iggy!" He said warmly. Wales sighed; he couldn't stand being mistaken for England, but he learned to tolerate it much more over the years. "... I... am not England." He said slowly. "I am-"

"Then where is he bro?" He asked suddenly looking worried. "Listen, you can come in, but England is sick so be calm and-" Suddenly, Wales was pushed into the door, and America rushed in. How rude! Now his back hurt... "W-Wait! I said be calm!"

America didn't know much about colds, but from observing previous colds from England, and many other people, he knew it made him feel really bad. "ENGLAND, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, which hurt Wales' head.

Said Welsh walked up beside the American standing at the side of the bed gaping at England and gaped with him. It wasn't so bad now that he wasn't alone.

America looked from England, who had surrendered to sleep, to the puddle on the floor and back to England. It was _everywhere._

Out of what seemed no where, he began to shake him violently. "ENGLAND, PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME BRO! YOUR NOT WEAK, YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

"Stop it, please! Do you want to hurt him?" He stopped for a moment to look at the flustered Wales. "... Not that I'd care..." There was an awkward silence. "My side hurts..." England mumbled so quietly, America and Wales both decided to ignore it.

"You really don't care about him?" He said with dangerous eyes. Wales flustered even more before changing the subject. "It smells horrible in here, huh?"

"Yea... I can't leave him in this condition." He stood up to his full height, ad dusted off his hands.

"I gotta bathe him."

**XoXooXoX**

Scotland joked around, and laughed at the bar with his nordic friends. Even Finland and him were getting close; turns out Finland actually liked him, and they grew up in the same town! He was a hell of a good drinker too; Sweden had to slow him down.

They were all sitting at the bar, not drunk but pretty close, and screaming random things at the television in the corner. Scotland patted Denmark, who sat beside him, on the back and said through tear of laughter, "I've had a great time with all a ya', but I gotta get me some shut eye." They all over exaggerated their good byes as he staggered out the door.

He had no clue where he was going, he was just wandering around right now, reminiscing about his night and smiling to himself at the memories.

"So hows Ireland?" Finland appeared behind him. He was leaning against the wall, trying to balance himself.

Scotland's heart raced at the question. "I haven't seen her in a while..."

"... Oh, you mean Irie? She's fine!" He laughed relaxing a bit. He couldn't have meant anyone else! Should he?

"No, no, no, not the young girl..."

"... Ireland?"

"YES!" He said unnecessarily loud, probably from the alcohol. "Well... no, dear. I mean the girl Ireland." He started getting anxious again. "You know... the girl! She was about this tall," He said trying to show her height with his hands. "And she had long, thick bright orange hair! Not crimson read like yours, and I remember she was older than you..."

Scotland stood in shock, staring at Finland with a pained expression he didn't pick up on. Then he started running. Running in the complete opposite direction, away from the memories. It was true Finland grew up in the same town, but he doesn't remember him. And he couldn't have known about her! That was nearly a thousand years ago!

Finland watched Scotland go with a dark expression. He shrugged.

"Eh, I never liked her any way." He started to head back to the bar. "Damn bitch."

**XoXooXoX**

"E-England, can you stand?" America stuttered, beginning the process of picking him up. There was only an annoyed and distressed grunt in response, but no movement. He took that as a 'no'.

He began by taking his gloves off, and slowly lifting off the vomit covered blanket. He carefully slipped his hands underneath him and lifted him up bridal style easily. America thought he looked really small. He walked uncharacteristically careful to the bathroom, and Wales opened the door for him.

America looked around the bathroom for a place to put the sick man. He decided to place him in the bathtub, and stopped before he undressed him. Wales stood beside him awkwardly. America _dreaded_ having to undress his former care taker and look at his _naked form_. He wasn't too fond of nudity.

But he was the hero! And with that hero complex of his, he felt urged to help him naturally. With a sigh, and a final shiver down his spine, he began to undress him.

When he had his shirt off, and started taking off his pants with quivering hands Wales walked out saying, "I'll find some new clothes or some pajamas." America doubted he'd come back. He guessed he was on his own now.

His hands shook even more as he unbuckled his pants, but eventually, he managed to open it to reveal unicorn underwear ... He would've thought England's flag would be on his under wear, but unicorns? America would've laughed if he wasn't about to see England's... member.

After he removed his pants completely, he didn't have the heart to pull the final piece of clothing off so he filled up the tub first. As the tub filled up, he took off his coat and prepare himself for the worst.

The water was above his waist now, though he could still see throughout the water. As he began to pull if off with closed eyes, he could've sworn he grazed it! And that caused him to fly back and fling the under wear in the air; landing only God knows where.

"Wales! Where's the the soap and shit?" He screamed frantically. There was absolutely no cleaning supplies in there, It's like everything had been moved!

Immediately, Wales entered with a sponge and a bar of soap. "Where did you find these?"

"Umm, we kinda played a joke on England and..." America ignored that statement. He'd let it slid this time. As the tub started to overflow, America turned off the water frantically.

Hesitating again, he began to scrub his upper body, and laughed as he washed his messy hair. It was kinda fun at first. Taking care of England like he used to take care of him. He tried to work on the hair as much as possible because it was all messy and knotted. Plus he wanted to postpone having to clean his member for as long as possible.

When he was finished, he decided he should just suck it up and do it! Taking one final sharp intake of breath, he threw his whole arm in the water and started scrubbing everywhere roughly.

"Nyaaa~" He sounded. America stopped to look stare at him with utter shock and terror. _"IS HE ENJOYING THIS!"_ Cautiously, he repeated the movement to try and get a noise out of him again.

He started getting all red and breathing harder, but America couldn't tell if it was just lust or distress.

Until he weakly threw his arm out of the water and started to whimper slightly. _"Oh shit, I'm hurting him!"_ When he stopped, England stopped, and went back to his deep sleep. "My side hurts..." he whispered dreamily.

"I guess I gotta be more gentle, huh?" Yes he did, even though he just wanted to be done, but he still smelled vomit and he couldn't have that.

So he did it much gentler, and thankfully England didn't move. In fact he was doing it for quite a long time...

"... I think he's done... down there." Wales said at the door, looking very irked. America immediately took his hands out the water, and put them in front of him defensively. Wales threw the pile of clothes under his arm by America and leaned against the door. "You better thank God Scotland isn't here. He kill you."

"... I thought Scotland didn't like him." He said lifting up England's leg over the side of the tub to wash it. Even though he was still didn't like nudity, he was getting pretty used to washing him now.

"Oh, he doesn't. Told me himself he can't stand him; but he doesn't want no body touchin' him for some

reason."

"But-"

"Be right back, someone's at the door." America took a deep breath as he removed the plug, and let the water drain.

Wales opened the door to find Germany with Italy, who was wearing a nurses uniform. Wales completely forgot about Germany. "Oh, I thought you weren't coming."

Germany looked at Wales apologetically. "Uhh, yes I'm sorry. I got an urgent call from my boss. It's actually about England." Wales welcomed them into the messy room, and the visitors gagged at the smell. Wales looked at the embarrassed. "Oh, sorry! I'll open the window."

"No! It's fine I-" Germany said frantically. But the smell was also killing Wales to so he moved to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and again, but still it wouldn't move. "Well that's odd... most windows aren't sealed like this." He turned to the guests. "Sorry, you'll just have to take it."

Germany sighed in relief. "Yes, well where's England?"

"He's in the bathroom."

"Germany? Oh thank God! You dress England!" America rushed out with a bright red face, just as Germany entered.

He entered the bathroom cautiously. Though he didn't mind naked people at all, seeing his... acquaintance_(?)_ naked didn't set to well in his stomach.

England was indeed naked, and unconscious. He started to feel very awkward, he did not want to _look _ at England, but his eyes kept traveling to the worst spots. He feared England would kill him, even though he probably wouldn't remember this. And seeing him in such a weak and fragile state was weird.

He threw the nearest, and driest, towel over him and easily threw the man over his shoulder. "My side hurts..." He breathed. Germany laid him on the floor and with his eyes half closed, he slipped on his under wear, then his pajama pants, and finally put on a thin shirt; then threw him over his shoulder again.

Walking out of the messy bathroom, he walked into the messy room triumphantly. America looked ten times relived that his former care taker was clothed again. Returning back to his normal carefree mood he said, "Ha ha ha! England's normal again!"

"Sorry, but I highly doubt that; I'll take him down to our hospital wing, he can sleep there. I'll just assign him a new room tomorrow."

"Yea, okay..." Wales answered, trying not to sound relieved. "But what's wrong with him?"

"Oh! Wales, don't you know England gets sick all the time?" Italy stated happily.

"Ugh, no Italy. It's more complicated than that..." They all started to walk out of the room, heading to the medical wing. "Remember the phone call I told you about?" They nodded. "Like I said, it was my boss. He updated me on our current issue with the human situation. Apparently, the priest in England who started this whole thing decided to poison the water systems."

"What?" The gasped. Even Italy was shocked, though Germany had told him times before.

"Yes, but it was controlled. They managed to only poison _one_ city's water. Poisoning a water system will cause its country to get violently sick, like England. My boss said it was the priests way of showing us how much control he had over us. In fact he's done it to other countries too, they're in the infirmary as well. He said he wants us to meet his demands or give him an answer in five days. They arrived at the hospital wing and placed england on a nearby empty bed. Germany tucked him in, and turned towards the rest of the countries. "We should leave him to recover now."

"What are we going to do? It's like he has complete control over us!" America finished for Wales as they left the room and closed the door behind them. "Don't worry about it now," he answered. "We'll worry about it tomorrow."


End file.
